Raymond Begins Part 2
Raymond Begins Part 2 is the season premiere of season 77, continuing the events of the previous episode. Starring roles *Raymond *Sunset (no intro/ghost/final appearance) Featuring roles *Senior *Ray *Elliott *Raylene *Mole (as a goof) Appearances *The Zebra *Splendid *Dodo (on a grave) *Nutley (on a grave) *Fish Stick (on a grave) *Xaxu (silhouette) *The spider/cat hybrid from the previous episode Plot The episode starts from we previously left off, when Raymond jumps off the building and but then remembers she doesn't have powers. She falls and hurts her leg. The Zebra comes by on a skate and laughs at him, saying "Haha. Tough luck, bird man." as he rides away. Raymond groans when suddenly she hears a cry for help at Senior's museum. She then runs away to the the museum. In the museum, Senior is crying over the fact his Brontosaurus fossil was chipped, so Raymond decides to give Senior some super glue. However, Splendid comes crashing through the building, thus breaking the skeleton and slicing Senior in half. Later, Ray is bummed out over the fact that his kite isn't working, so Raymond gets an idea to pull out a fan and turn it on as the kite falls again. Suddenly, a sleeping Elliott appears and thinks the switch is an arcade machine. Raymond tells him "no" as Elliott tries to play with the switch. Raymond ends up pulling out the switch and impaling his head, killing him as Raymond gasps. The fan becomes out of control as it starts to make the kite spin around Ray and slice him to pieces. Then, after a title card that says "Raymond did make other fails but we're too lazy to animate them.", Raymond is shown crying at Sunset's grave when suddenly Raylene appears and decides to make her feel better by summoning Sunset's ghost. As she does that, the ghost of Sunset appears and starts to talk to Raymond, telling her that sometimes in life she needs to move on. Raymond then realizes she's right. Sunset tells Raymond that she'll be back in another form as she floats into the air and turns into a silhouette of Xaxu, implying who her new incarnation is. Raymond gets over her loss as she walks out of the place and go to the streets until she gets run over by a taxi. Suddenly, the spider/cat hybird from Part 1 appears, jumping in joy because his work of art was published. Moral Don't jaywalk. Deaths *Senior is sliced in half. *Elliott is impaled in the head. *Ray is sliced to pieces. *Raymond is run over. Injuries *Raymond hurts her foot from jumping off the building. Trivia *Nutley's, Dodo's and Fish Stick's graves can be seen next to Sunset's, since those three were killed off. *This is the first time when The Zebra gets a speaking role. *Raymond's superhero alter ego was called The Ladybug due to the black spots and red suit. **It was later confirmed that her superhero alter ego is based on Miraculous Ladybug (from the show of the same name). Category:Season 77 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Uncanon Episodes